Bathrooms
by TheTornPage
Summary: Leo loses a fight during training, is a moody little turtle after the fact. Raph sets him straight and they have fun at the same time. Honestly this did not go the way I planned so it's pretty much just Turtlecest and I'm not sure if it's any good. Leave me a review if it is


Bathrooms

Pairing: Raphanardo

Universe: 2k12

Rating: M for NSFW content

Warning this contains Turtlecest, don't like please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own any genre of the turtles, that would be awesome but no

Summary: Leo loses "Last Turtle Standing" and isn't too happy about it, Raph explains himself and Leo learns something new

So pretty much this was supposed to be really funny and adorable, but it kinda just turned out to be smut that takes place in a shower... so yeah... sorry for this shitty story ^~^ Thanks for reading!

Bathrooms

This is how it's meant to be. Just the two of them.

Mikey was always intimidated by his older brother and never really gave his all during a fight between them. Donatello wasn't an easy take down, but with his lanky form; if you could find an opening you could take him down.

Raphael. He was never an easy adversary. It was like he lived inside Leo's mind, could read his thoughts, predict his movements. Leo prided himself on knowing his brother's minds, but Raphael fought with abandon. Throwing himself into his attacks with no hesitation. He was always in it to win it. No means of self-preservation, strictly protection.

The protection of his brothers.

In his eyes his life didn't matter as long as they were kept safe.

How can you stand beside someone like that? Let alone hold your own against them in battle?

Out in the real world, on rooftops battling the foot; Raphael's movements demanded attention. Technique lacking, but strong, fierce. Now here in the dojo his movements could almost be considered sloppy, blinded by determination and the thrill of fighting. Even so,

When Leo managed to get the sai away from its wielder, Raphael made a quick lunge forwards and gripped Leo by the back of the knee. Flinging him over his own body and across the dojo into the wall. Falling to the ground, Raphael had won.

Mikey cheered for his older brother. "Way to go Raph, maybe next time Leo."

"Don't worry about it too much Leonardo, Raph isn't good at everything. He just got lucky today." Donatello gave him a small smile.

His brother, Raphael, offered him a hand. "Can't win 'em all chief."

Leo knocked the hand away, rising from the ground on his own. How had he lost? He racked his brain, replaying the final match beginning to end over and over. Raphael never made dirty moves like that before. Grabbing at a weak point so easily, why had Leo left himself so open?

The old rat smiled at his boys, pleased with the mornings training. "That's all for now. We will resume after lunch." Splinter turned and retreated to his room to meditate.

"Whoo! Whose up for some smash bro's bros?" Mikey called as he performs a back handspring to launch himself into the living room. Donatello followed the youngest out of the room only to make a turn for his lab. "I've got some upgrades I'm working on for the Shellraiser. Maybe later Mikey." Raphael glanced over his shoulder at Leonardo; who still stood frozen in place. Shocked. "Leo?"

Leonardo shakes his head and gathers himself. He needs a shower. He's sweaty, gross and annoyed. "Nah Mikey, not now. I think I'm just gonna shower then meditate for a while."

Raphael gives his brother a worried glance. "You okay Leo? I didn't hurt you did I?"

The statement makes his skin crawl, he's not a doll, he's their leader. "I'm fine, it takes a lot more than that to hurt me. I just need a shower." With that being said, he exits the dojo and makes his way to the bathroom.

While he unties his mask he continues to mull the fight over. "Raphael hasn't beaten me in months. How did he manage to pull one over on me?" He mutters to himself.

Because of their lifestyle and constant training, their bathroom was basically all shower. The back wall of the room was tiled and had four shower heads. As brothers showering together had never been an issue, no curtain either. Leo turned on two of the four faucets, then continued to remove the rest of his gear.

As the space began to fill with steam Leo grabbed a towel out from under the sink and hung it on the wall hook just outside the showers.

Stepping under the stream of scalding water Leo let out a relaxed sigh. "Damn this is amazing. Just what I needed." He rests his head against the wall and lets the water beat down his carapace. "That cocky bastard, it was like he wasn't even trying! How does he get so good when he's not even putting forth half the effort I do?" Leo rambles to the walls of the shower. "I mean yeah, he's an excellent fighter. He has so much power and brute force, but no strategy at all. He just moves. Sensei would call it fighting without thinking, but it's more than that." Leo slams a clenched fist into the tile. "He's not like Mikey, it's not an empty mind. He uses his fears to fuel him, push him forward. It's not fighting without thinking, but I don't know how to describe it-"

Arms slide around his waist and pull him back against a firm plastron. "It's called having something worth fighting for." The words are whispered so softly, lips pressed right against his ear slit. Leo can't help but release an instinctive moan at the sound of Raphael's voice so close. His body relaxes against the other turtle. "I fight like I do because I've got good reasons to fight. I don't waste time planning things out, I just do it." He presses a long kiss to the base of Leo's neck where his skin meets his shell. "If I think about it too much I'll hesitate. Hesitation gets you dead. Even worse, my hesitation could get you dead."

Leo moves to pull away from his brother but Raph has a tight grip. "You think it's any different for me? If I make the wrong call one of you could die. So that can't be it Raph."

"But it is." Raphael nuzzles his beloved's cheek with his nose. "The only difference is that you have to look at the big picture, the outcome of the fight, whose gonna win. All I see is you. I see you, mike and Don and I have to protect you all. No matter what. You've considered sacrificing yourself, even done it a few times." Raphael kisses his cheek gently before pulling away. "But you haven't accepted death yet, and I don't think you should. I on the other hand, have come to terms with the fact that someday I will die putting myself between you and anything trying to hurt you." Leo is suddenly turned around and forced against the tile wall, eyes widening in shock once they're met with striking green. "That's why I fight the way I fight."

The older terrapin hasn't the time to react to his brothers' heartfelt words because lips have crashed against his own. Raphael loves like he fights, with abandon and no fucks gives about the consequences.

Leo lets his arms rise to wrap around Raphael's neck and pull them closer. As their mouths open and close in a familiar dance, one of Raph's hands glides up Leo's plastron to cup his face and tilt his head, shifting their lips even closer. The contact is broken when Leonardo pulls away, breathless. He leans his head against the wall to catch his breath, only to have it stolen again as Raphael as begun to pepper kisses along his neck. Biting down on a particular spot near the base of his throat, Leo lets out a deep churr for the slightly younger turtle. "Fuck Raph. No, we can't. Everyone's home" He gasps as his love clamps down on his shoulder and nibbles at the abused flesh. "Ah~ they'll hear us." Leo's words are weak and dying in his throat, Raphael has always known how to push the right buttons. "They won't hear us if you keep it down." The words are said hotly against the wet skin of his neck and Leo shakes with want. The steam clouding the bathroom easily clouds his judgment as well, shower sex was definitely on his to do list but Mikey was in the living room mere feet away AND Master Splinter is home. "Raph~ You know I can't do that, not when you're being all nice like this ah~" Raphael's kisses have begun to descend, down his plastron until finally Raphael drops to his knees.

Leonardo can't deny his claims of stopping any longer; Raphael is face to face with a hardening lump in Leo's lower plastron. Leo opens his mouth to make another protest when a slick finger is brought up to his slit and is rubbing oh so gently. He bites down harshly on his lower lip to contain his shout. After their years together, growing up together, Leo never imagined Raphael to be the gentle lover like he is. The first time they'd had se Leo was so afraid Raphael would use him hard and fast, but just like in his fighting, it wasn't about himself. He did it all for Leo. Leo let's out a low moan as he drops down into his brothers awaiting hand. "Raph- Splinter-" Leo is cut off by his brother. "Is meditating. Plus he thinks you're shower and I'm playing video games with Mikey. Come on baby don't make me stop." Leo is a sucker for pet names and once his length is enveloped in the wet warmth of Raphael's mouth it's as if he can't even feel the water of the shower. Raphael's hands grip and massage his thighs, kneading the tight muscles. Leonardo has been reduced to a pile of goo at the hands of his brothers' tongue sliding along the underside of his dick. The back of his head slams against the wall of the shower and a churr roars from his chest. Fuck it all if the turtle giving him head wasn't his one and only. "Damn it Raph~ Ah god I love you." Raphael moans around his length and draws his mouth to the tip, giving a harsh suck before pulling away. Leo whines but is reassured when Raphael kisses his thighs.

Raphael grips Leo's knees from behind and hoists him up higher on the wall, Leo cries out in pleasure when his rear comes into contact of a sticky precum covered tongue. Raph's tongue circles his entrance several times before daring to delve inside. Leo shoves a fist in his mouth to keep from shouting out, his other hand moves to rest on the back of Raph's neck in encouragement. Raph let's go of one of Leo's legs, resting it on his shoulder, and then pushes a finger inside Leo alongside his tongue. Leo sucks in a gasp and lets himself speak. "Damn it all Raph hurry up and fuck me, I can't take much more."

The response he receives is a finger crooked in just the right direction that has his head spinning and moaning Raph's name like a mantra. After his prostate receives a few more prods, Raphael withdrawals and set's Leo back on his feet. His legs like jello and the slickness of the water covered floor has him grasping Raphael's shoulders for support. Once they're eye level with one another again, Leo pulls his lover in for a passionate kiss. Letting one of his hands race downwards to his brothers own slit. Harshly massaging the slit with both fingers. Raphael cries out as he drops down and Leo is impatient and needy, he twists his slick hand a few times along the shaft. Raphael lifts Leo up and presses his shell into the wall, lining his dick up with Leo's own needy entrance; he locks their lips in a kiss and easily slides in. Leo churrs loudly at the sensation and Raph bites at his lips to keep him from being too loud. Raphael pushes further in, until he's comfortably all the way in his brothers tight ass. "Fuck Leo you're always so tight." Just as he speaks the turtle in question tightens the muscles of his ass around Raph, causing him to churr and moan out his lovers name.

Pressing closer into a kiss Raphael swirls his tongue in Leo's mouth, gliding the appendage over his teeth. Their Plastrons scrape against each other in amazing friction, trapping Leo's dick in between them. One of Raph's hands has gone missing from Leo's ass and is more than excited to feel it reappear on his tail. Gentle fingers stroking the sensitive tail. Leo's mouth widens around Raphael's in a silent scream, coming undone in his brothers arms. His semen splattering against their plastrons in white streaks, quickly washed away by the water. "I'm right behind you Leo." Raph huffs against Leo's neck as he picks up the rhythm of his thrusts, Leo's oversensitive body reacts and tightens in ways that make Raph have to bite back a scream as he shoots a heavy load into Leonardo.

They pant and try to catch their breath, lazily kissing and licking at the other's mouths. Leo's hands cup his brothers' face, tracing invisible shapes on the back of his neck and shoulders. Raphael's own hands gently knead Leo's ass cheeks as he slips out, softened cock returning to it's place safely in his plastron.

"I love you so much Leo. I'd do anything for you." Raphael says once their chests have stopped heaving.

Leo nods and plants a steady kiss on Raphael's forehead. "I know Raph, I know. And, I plan to do everything in my power so you don't have to."

Raphael may fight with a purpose, blind to the dangerous; strictly thinking of his brothers safety, not the outcome of a mission. He may even be okay with dying for his brothers.

But Leo is too.

Leo fights with his mind, he builds a plan and follows through until the end. He clears a path for his brothers to follow safely. Leo fights so his brothers won't have to be okay with dying.


End file.
